Blood Drop
by Writerinsanity
Summary: Ryan is a seventeen year old witch. She meets two vamires and a werewolf that have conections to her twin sister Casandra. Read as she falls in love and annoys the hell out of them, trains a young girl name Kathrine, and deals with her two friends. Lemon
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

Blood Drop

* * *

**In the realm of immortals there are four legendary families that have complete control of the four elements earth, water, fire, and air. Now two of the blood lines have now come together in the veins of a girl named Ryan. A girl with black hair, midnight blue eyes, and has a vampire like complexion. She is a spunky girl with a fiery temper that is easily provoked. It is Ryan's and her two friends Pandora's and Kate's job to teach the witches of young. And to keep the earths magical powers balanced**


	2. Get Away

Part 1

Get Away

_Memo: Well Blood Drop is Finally here. I hope that you all enjoy it. I hope to get helpful reviews. Now as some of you know No Compassion will be updated once parts 1-5 of Blood drop are out. I am going a way in a week and am taking drivers Ed now so updating might be slow but I will try to keep up._

_**I own all characters**_

I ran as fast as I could to escape. I pushed the branches and leaves out of my way so I could make it through the forest of immortality. It is called that because all non-human creatures such as vampires, werewolves, witches, and other things of the sort can be found. Which makes you wonder what in the world was I doing in a dangerous place like this. Well for one thing I was being chased, and I hoped that the guy would not want to come into the forest. Not my brightest plan ever. Second I had a meeting in the center of the forest with two of my friends. Looks like that is not going to happen.

Why don't I tell you a little about my self. First off my name is Ryan and I am a witch. Not just any witch, but a master and trainer. Meaning that I can teach my own apprentice. I'll explain more about it later. I am seventeen years old. Young I know, but it is not like I can do anything about it. I have black hair, with midnight blue eyes, a little on the short side, but I make up with the amount of power I have. I love to wear blue and black jeans, and my hair is always up in a white or black ribbon. Now back to my situation.

"Come here you little bitch." The guy said.

"Change the b with a w and it's witch not bitch." I yelled. And with me being me I wasn't watching were I was going and I ran into someone. "Umf." I landed right on my but.

"Now I got you." Just as the guy who was chasing was about to grab me I flipped over his head and kneed him in the gut.

"Sorry about that." I said once I hit him. I turned to run but I ran into someone else. "Owe. What the hell? Guys are now coming out of all directions." I saw the two guys who I ran into look at each other then look at me. "No offense, but could you move so I can make my get away before that guy comes back to his senses."

"No." Said the guy who I ran into first. I world around to look at him and give him a piece of my mind. I was angry now. This had been a very long day.

"And why not? I have no idea who you are but I am tired, cranky, and missed my appointment with my people because this guy has been chasing me for four hours. So get the hell out of my way." I said fuming.

"I don't care." I think that his friend knew that I was about to do something drastic because he spoke up and stopped me from cursing this guy's ass.

"James that is enough. Pushing her is not going to tell us what happen to Tomas." That got my attention.

"Wait are you telling me that you know this guy?"

"Yes, and he usually not like this. He has a very calm aura around him. That is why James is so stressed." I sighed.

"Great. Show my eyes what can not be seen. Make the invisible visible, and the visible unseen." I did mention I was a witch. As I cast my spell I heard the two men take a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I saw a silver thread connected to the unconscious guy. "This thread is not needed, this spell is not wanted, detach them both because this spell caster has not succeeded. The thread then disconnected from the guy named Tomas. When it hit the ground the thread blow up.

"What the hell was that." I heard someone say from the forest.

"That should work. Your friend will be back to normal when he wakes up."

"Do you know what happen to him?"

"And if I did why would I tell you? All you have been is rude to me. So James, I do believe that is your name, I am not going to tell you anything. And as for you." I turned to the other guy. "Don't worry about it. It wont happen again and there is nothing you an do." I was about to walk away when something hit me in the back of the head and knocked me unconscious. The last thing I thought was ' great now you get to carry two bodies.'

"Well we know that she is not human." I heard voices as I slowly gained conscious. "I think that as I was chasing her she mentioned that she was a witch."

"But that does not tell us why you were chasing her." I knew that the first voice had to be that Tomas guy, while the other voice was the second guy I had ran into. I had yet to find out the guy's name so I was calling him guy b, but I was planning on finding it out. However first I need to get out of these chains. Since I knew that James and Guy b were vampires while Tomas was a werewolf I cast my spell inside of my head. I could cast it in my head, but it always took more energy. Leaving me quit tired at the end. 'For what was closed now is open, release these locks to release three.' Once I was unchained I sat up on the bed I was on indian style and tilted my head to observe my surroundings. Tomas and guy b, as I was calling him because I ran into him second, were taking in the middle of the room. James was sitting on a window seat ignoring the conversation. Then it hit me what I had not realized in the forest. James was a VERY HOT vampire. Once I gathered some of my wits, remember I said some, I spoke my thoughts.

"Oh my freaking god. You maybe a jerk, but you are uber hot." Least to say they noticed that I was awake. All three of the sighed. "I'm going to go out on a ledge and say that you get that a lot."

"Sadly yes." James said from his spot on the window.

"We were kind of hoping that you would be different since you did not say anything in the forest. Or rather all you did is yell at him." Guy b said.

"Sorry to disappiont you, but I am a very oblivious person. It takes me a while to notice things."

"But still." Guy b said pouting

"I'm a seventeen year old witch with raging hormones. What did you expect from me? A container of lime jell-o that says ugly duckling on it. Sorry but you got the wrong girl, but jell-o does sound good at the moment."

"You have an odd look at the world." Tomas said. I got up and grabbed him in my supper death hug.

"Thank you. I let him go and pounced back on to the bed and into my previous position. "Your not the first or even the second person to tell me that."

"I believe it." He retorted.

"You were kidnapped by three guys you don't know, woke up and were chained, and you called me uber hot. You are either very native, clueless, a lunatic, or you have lost all of your marbles if you even had any." James said.

"You could have a long conversation with my friends Pandora and Kate because they wonder the same thing." And speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"RYAN AMELIA MORGAN WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I heard one of the two voices from my nightmare yell, which I knew was Pandora.

"TOMAS IF YOU HURT ON HAIR ON HER HEAD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, DAMION, AND JAMES." And there was the second voice to my nightmares, which was Kate.

"Hide me." I said as I hid under the bed, as the door slammed open.

**Evil cliffhanger, muhaaaaaaa.**


	3. Pissed off witches

Part 2

Pissed off Witches

_Memo: well everyone we are now on part 2. I have 1-6 written, but I just have yet to type them I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. _

"Were is she?" I heard Pandora ask. I was just about to be sold out by Tomas and Damion when James saved me.

"She is in the kitchen. And will you please get her out of here." I heard Pandora turn around and walk out of the room. I was just about to come out from under the bed when I heard Kate.

"Is Ryan really n the kitchen Tomas?" I felt bad for the poor guy. Kate had told me that she had been seeing a werewolf. Obviously Tomas was the unlucky dog.

"No." 'Sell out.' I thought. I know longer felt bad for him.

"Then where is she?"

"Under the bed." Suddenly the bed was tossed a side. Showing me looking highly suspicious

"Hello Kate." I said sheepishly.

"RYAN AMELIA MORGAN!" Kate said fuming. Then Pandora busted into the room again and saw me lying were the bed use to be.

"Pandora how nice to see you." I said while doing the shifty eyes from the door to the two fuming witches then to the window. I decided to take my chances with the window. I ran as fast as I could to it.

"Excuse me." I said to James as I opened the window and pushed him out of the way. "Now I'm earth bound, make me sky bound, use this sound to lift me from this mound." I jumped out of the window. I had thought that we were all at least on the second floor. Well I was wrong. The spell that I had used requires me to fall at least fifteen feet in the air before I can zoom around in the air. If I don't fall the fifteen feet I just float in the air until some one gets me down. "Someone please help me."

"Now she is sky bound, make her earth bound, use this sound to change this mound." Pandora said. Since the earth has gravity I fell supper fast to the ground. I hit it hard.

"Owe, that really hurt." I said as I sat up slowly. Everyone walked out side to see if I was okay or to either chew me out.

"Ryan what in the seven levels of hell were you thinking?" Pandora screamed at me. "First you don't show up to our appointment and now this. What am I going to do with you?"

"You can blame Vivian and Marcus for not showing up. They turned Tomas into one of their puppets. How did you find me any way?"

"You left a trail." Kate said as she pointed to burnt grass at the edge of the forest. It led all of the way into the deep part of the forest.

"How are burnt marks a trail?" Damion asked. I looked at Kate and Pandora to see how much that they had told the guys.

"They already know about Pandora and I. You can tell them what ever you are willing to share." Kate said knowing my train of thoughts.

"As Kate and Pandora have all ready told you, they are part of the legendary four." I said to the boys.

"They did say that; however, we where never quite sure what the legendary four was."

"There once was a great mage. He had mastered all four of the elements of life. Which are earth, fire, wind, and water. However his power was too great. Demons, angels, immortals, and humans all wanted his power. To make sure that his power never got into the wrong hands he had his apprentice find four trustworthy, and power families to in trust his powers to. His apprentice found four witches and wizards. Amelia Morgan was given the power of fire. John Turner the power of air. Katherine O'Conner the power of water. And Frances Demear the power of earth. Each first born, unless they were twins, would inherit the power. It is the job of the four holders to take on an apprentice of their respective element and train them to become a master. Once that apprentice is a master he or she can take on their own apprentice and the cycle continues." James said before I could explain." And judging by your last name and the fire trail of burnt grass you are the descendent of Amelia Morgan." Total silence. Not a single person said a word. There are only three possibilities to why he could have known all of that. One was that he was one of the legendary four. Which was not possible because I know all of them. The other two were just as far fetch. He was either the mage's apprentice or he knew Cassandra before she died. I prayed for the latter.

"How the hell did you know all of that?" Pandora asked. She had a bad habit of swearing when upset. James was about to speak when I raised my hand to stop him.

"I don't want to know. Pandora, Kate don't even say what you are thinking. This is not up for discussion. All that I want to now is if it is okay if I stay here so that I can train my apprentice when she get here is a few months."

"That's fine. My home is open for you any time." Tomas said.

"Thank you." I got off of the ground and stood up.


	4. Cassandra

Part 3

Cassandra

_Memo: Well every one we are know up to part three. I turns out that I am not going to Ohio this summer. Sad I know. Well Blood Drop is going to be a little longer than planed, but hey people tell me it is good so far. Well enjoy._

_**I own all characters**_

Two months have gone past since I had first met the three immortals. And it is amazing that I have yet to kill James. The man was severally testing my patience. He has been cruel, annoying, and just down right mean. I don't know what his problem is, but I can't take much more of it. I had done nothing wrong. I had now idea of why he hated me so much.

"Hey Ryan." I was broken out of my thoughts of different ways to massacre James by Damion calling my name. I turned towards the vampire. Since I was a witch I could tell how old an immortal was. By the feeling that I got from Damion he had to be around five hundred years old. He had orangish red hair, bright green eyes, and he always seemed to be wearing that damned bandanna.

"Did you need something Damion?"

"Just to tell you that Kate and Pandora had left." My supposed best friends were going to deal with the people who had put the spell on Tomas. Vivian and Marcus are two siblings who wanted me as their own personal pet. And the witch council gave Vivian's apprentice to me. She is a little pissed at me.

"Thanks for telling me." I got up and was about to walk out when I heard Damion. His words made my heart stop.

"You look so much like her. The only difference is that her eyes were green and you have blue." I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I then turned to face Damion. I had to know the truth. I could not ignore it any more.

"Damion who is she." I asked.

"No one. Don't worry about it. You shall never met her." What he didn't know was that I most likely already had.

"Please tell me. Whenever this girl is brought up you all go rigid. I need to know this more than you will ever know."

"Her name was…." Before Damion got the name out James had pushed him up against the wall. I felt a hand on my shoulder a few seconds later. I looked up to see that it was Tomas.

"Please don't push the subject on this Ryan. It is a sore spot for both Damion and James." I jerked away from Tomas and glared at the three.

"You are all fools. She was a fool."

"Don't talk about what you do not understand." James growled at me.

"What I don't understand," I started to shout "Is why Cassandra would get her self and her unborn child killed, why she would drag two vampires into her mess of a life, and why the hell she would tempted fate like she did." All three looked at me.

"How?" Tomas managed to get out.

"Cassandra O'Conner was my twin sister. There are things that you will never understand or comprehend about her and my life. So James next time you tell me not to talk about things I don't under stand make sure that I don't know more about the subject than you do." I wiped the tears off of my face and slammed the door shut on my way out.


	5. A Witch's Sorrow part1

Part 4

A Witch's Sorrow

_Memo: Okay everyone we are almost there. There are going to be three parts to witches sorrow so no compassion shall be continued once there are six, not five, but six parts out. And I promise that since I am making you all wait so long for no compassion part 11 that when it does come out it will be nice and juicy Lets just say beware of major fluff towards the end. Now with some bigger news I am going into my sophomore year so I only have three more years before I graduate. That may seem long but if you think of the amount of time we spend in elementary, middle, and high school, three years is nothing. And I want to go to collage for my writing. It is my passion and life. And I hope that I am good at it. However I want to be great at it so I need to keep moving. Back to blood drop for a second, I am creating a book of shadows on fanfiction. Meaning all the spells that are used or will be used for blood drop will be in its on personal file. So I am having a type of contest. I am asking for people to send me there own spells and I will use them in the story and add them to the book of shadows. How ever I am only taking the first twenty. _

_**I own all characters**_

For the last three weeks I have been avoiding all signs of the guys. I ran into James the other day. I just turned around and walked away from him. Right now I was sitting on the porch looking out at the lake in the backyard. Why was this happening to me? I thought that I had left my past and my sister with the pain that they bring behind me. Suddenly I felt someone sit next to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye, without moving my head, to see that it was Tomas. He didn't speak for forty minutes before he final said what he came to tell me.

"Ten years ago we found a little girl in the forest with scratches. We took her home with us and cleaned her up. She was a kind and polite girl. As the more time she spend with us the more deeply we came to care bout her. However two months after we found her she suddenly disappeared with out a word. Eight years after that we saw her again. She was in the middle of fighting a harpy and losing terribly. Yet again we saved her. She lived with us for almost two years, but she died six months ago. We don't know how, why, or even were. Just that she was died. While she lived with us both Damion and James fell in live with her. She would have chosen James, but he let his hatred of his brother rule him. So she chose Damion. They both loved Cassandra very much."

"You didn't know she was with child when she died did you?" I saw him shake his head no. I sighed. If I liked it or not based on what Tomas just told me either James or Damion was the father of Cassandra's children. There was only one way to find out for sure which one of them it is. "Go get Damion and James. Tell them to met me down stairs at the front door in an hour."

"Why?" He asked puzzled. I couldn't blame him. I had been avoiding them like they were the plague and now out of no wear I wanted to see them.

"We are going to pay a little visit to my sister. Look I will explain when we get back. "I said as I walked off to the house.

One hour later

I walked down stairs to see the three men conversing. They stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Tomas I am sorry, but you can't come with us."

"Why?" He asked.

"Were we are going you wont be allowed to enter. Plus I am all ready breaking some of the rules with bring James and Damion.

"Very well." I ushered the two men who were going with me to go out side. Once I saw that we were all out side I created the portal we needed,

"I call upon my witchy powers to pull this portal through time and space to help reach our destination of the forest of pure immortal blood." A raging vortex of blues, purples, and red appeared. "You two go first." They looked back and forth between the portal and me. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already." The sighed, but still walked through. Once I was sure that know one was spying or going to fallow us I myself walked through. When I was on the other side of the portal with the boys I flickered my wrist and it was gone. "Come on we have some walking to do before we get there."

"We are we." Damion asked. I got the feeling that he was the one who was going to be asking all of the questions.

"The forest of pure immortal blood." With out even having to look behind me I knew that both men were looking at me in curiosity.

"The what?" Damion said. I just kept my mouth shut. We traveled for hours before it finally got dark.

"We should rest for the night." James said while looking up at the sky. Damion and I just nodded our heads in agreement. We found a safe place to rest and sat down. After a few minutes James broke the silence. "Is it safe to start a fire?"

"It's fine." Ten minutes later we had a nice cozy fire going. "The forest of pure immortal blood is said to be the place were the very first immortals came from and still reside with out being tainted by human blood. Hint the name. The two of you however know the forest by legend as the forest that know no time." I saw their eyes open wide.

"The forest that knows no time is supposed to be were all great immortals and special royalty is buried. It is also home to the ark angels Gabriel and Jacob." Damion said. I snorted.

"Those two are know angels, but yes everything that you said is true. However there is so much more to it. The first goblin, harpy, vampire, witch, werewolf, and other immortals all came from this place. Even the oldest and most original immortals still live here while everyone else think that they are died. They are the founders of their species, but they also to happen to me lazy bums. I should know I am either related to them, friends, or enemies. Don't worry thou. They won't mess with us. The only people we are going to have worry about is Michael and Andrew." I said and bit my lip at the end of those words.

"Why would you bring us here?" James said

"I will tell you when we get to our destination." James never got the chance to retort because someone else spoke before him.

"What is your destination Ryan?" A voice said from the forest. Slowly a guy walked out of the trees. He was only wearing pants with long black hair and brown eyes. He also happen to have two large black wings on his back.

"Michael." I whispered.

"I ask you again Ryan. What is your destination?"

"You knew that Cassandra was pregnant correct?" I saw him still at Cassandra's name. He had been a close friend of hers before she had died. He nodded. "James and Damion, the two men with me, one of the if the father." If it was even possible I think that he stopped breathing.

"You can't change anything. Cassandra and Conner are dead." Michael said softly to me. He walked over to me, crouched down and lifted my chin. "Not even you can change the past." He wiped the tears off of my face.

"No, but I can mold the future."

"Ryan their dead. Telling one of these men that they lost a son is not going to help. It will only bring them pain." I heard James and Damion inhale at the fact the child was a boy.

"Katherine is to become my apprentice by the orders of the witch's council." Michael's eyes widen then soften.

"Then I will let you continue. However these vampires have a history with Andrew so be careful."

"I will. Promise." He nodded then stood.

"If you die you are going to piss a hell of a lot of people off."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm not Cassandra."

"I know." And with that he was off.


	6. A Witch's Sorrow part2

Part 5

A Witch's Sorrow part 2

_Memo: Hey everyone we are now up to witches sorrow part 2 out of three parts. So everyone knows there are only three chapters left to Blood Drop._

" We should be there in two to three hours. I said to Damion and James. I knew that they could tell that I was a little on edge. As we moved through the forest I thought about Andrew. He is a pure blooded vampire whom is thousands of years old. It meant that he had never been human. What I wonted to know was how James and Damion knew Andrew.

"So the child's name was Conner?" Damion asked.

"Let take a break." I said. I was very tired at this point, and they had a right to have their questions answered. "I will answer any questions you have, except I will not tell you were we are going."

"Could you tell us about the baby?" Damion asked. I thought about what I could tell him.

"The child that died was a little boy. Since Cassandra was died and I did not know who the father was Andrew and I named the boy Conner. That is all there really is to tell."

"What did he look like?" Yet again Damion was the one who asked the question.

"He had small amount of black hair and had a different shade of green then his mother for eyes."

"Hmmm." Damion mumbled something. I laid my head on the back of the tree behind me. "You must really be emotionally connected to this."

"Why do you say that Damion?"

"You have not said one sarcastic, random, or weird thing since we started this journey."

"How are you connected to Andrew?" James said before I could remark on Damion statement.

"And why do you care if she has some type of relationship with me?" I looked over to the side of our camp and paled.

"Andrew!" I said with wide eyes. I paled for two reasons. One I didn't think that we would run into him this soon. Two he was covered in blood and some of it was his. "What the hell happen to you?" I rushed over to him and collapsed. "Andrew?"

"I'm fine. Just set me down." I set him near a tree so he could lean on it.

"Andrew what happen? You look awful?" I said as I wiped blood off of his face. We set there in silence for ten minutes when I finally noticed the tension between the three men.

"I ran into Michael yesterday." I said trying to break the silence.

"And the fool let you go." Andrew spoke with his eyes closed.

"Andrew one of the are…" I never got to finish because James interrupted me.

"Shut up." James growled at me. "It is non of his business to why we are here." That was it. I had had enough of James's stupidity and attitude.

"Can you sit up by your self?" I asked Andrew he just nodded his head. I let him go and stood up to face James. I raised my arm and flick my wrist in the direction of James. James suddenly went flying through the air to hit a tree and stay there. "You know of nothing. You weren't the one who found Cassandra. You aren't the one who was there when I had to bury each member of my family. He was there when my parents died and when Cassandra and Conner died. So yet again don't talk about things you have yet to understand."

"You will tell him nothing." James demanded. I raised my eyebrow at his demanded.

"You're the one stuck to a tree. What makes you think that you can give me orders? I don't know what is going ton between you and Andrew, but I won' let it hinder my plans or life. Plus we can't go any further unless Andrew lets us." I flicked my wrist again and James fell to the ground. "Now Andrew you are going to tell who and why someone or thing attacked you."

"Someone miss took me as my younger brother." Well the fact he has a younger brother was news to me.

"Okay, that tells me why, but not who."

"I didn't see there faces. However the guys who attacked me had the tattoo of a high classed immortal."

"Well it seems that your brother pissed off a couple powerful people. Well at least you are alive." I saw that Damion and Andrew looked at each other then start to laugh. "What?" I asked. It was a very innocent question.

"James has pissed off almost every single powerful immortal or human that there are." Damion said. I tilted my head and tried to make the connection. When I finally got it my eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You two…he's your…you two are." I said in semi English as I pointed back and forth between the two. I finally just sat down and laid out on the ground were I had been standing.

"Um, Ryan?" Damion asked leaning over me.

"Yea."

"Are you okay."

"I'm just peachy Damion. I just found out that two of the hottest vampires that I have ever met are related. I'm just in a bit of shock. This has been a weird two months, even to my standards."

"Care to elaborate?" Andrew asked.

"The witch council has appointed me an apprentice, I found the father of my died sister children, I was cased by a werewolf who is the most logical thinker on the planted, and every guy who I happen to fall for has anger issues. I am very overwhelmed."

"WHAT!" Andrew screamed, then grunted in pain." You have an apprentice? Who is it?"

"Katherine."

"Oh Ryan."

"I know you had to have something to do with that Andrew. All I want to do is get this trip over with."

"As both you and James are pure bloods I can let the two of you continue, but not Damion. That is the law."

"One of them are the father." I didn't have to say any more for him to get what I was talking about.

"Fine I will let you pass; however, remember the conversation we had before."

"Fine." And off we went.


	7. A Witch's Sorrow part3

Part 6

A Witch's Sorrow part 3

_Memo: Well every one we are one step closer to the end of Blood Drop. There are only two parts left. How sad. Well I hope that you all have enjoyed the series and will continue to read the rest of my works. _

_**I own all characters**_

"We should be there in a few minutes."

"Hey Ryan I know that Andrew is really strong and all, but do you think it was smart to leave him like that?"

"Don't worry he will be fine." We had left Andrew unconscious at the camp sight we had been at. Five minutes later of walking a gate could be seen.

"What the hell is that?' James asked as we approached the gate.

"That is our destination." Once we got closer to the gates I opened them. Just as Damion and James were going to enter I stepped aside. "Well that was weird."

"What was?" Damion asked.

"Ryan is there something that you aren't telling us." I tapped my finger against my mouth as I thought about we one of them did not go flying back. "Ryan are you even listening to me?"

"Huh did you say something James." I said to him innocently. He just sighed and rubbed his forehead. I stood on my toes and patted his head. "Don't worry we are almost done." I said as I pointed like a mad woman in the direction we were going.

"You really are weird." James said with a smirk.

"I know." I said with a cheesy grin. Minutes later we cam upon a huge as gate. It was a hundred times bigger than the previous gate. It had the four crests of the legendary families on it. "Well this is it."

"What is it?' Damion asked.

"Duh it's a graveyard." I told him. I opened the gate and turned towards the boys." This is where all of my family is buried. Every person I loved is here I am the last of my bloodline and pure blooded witch. So if I have any children there is no way that they will be pure bloods. James I want you to try and enter first."

"Try?" He said suspiciously.

"Please just come on." I stepped far away from the gate. Just as James was about to enter the gate he was propelled backwards.

"What the hell." He screamed.

"Yes." I yelled and started to dance. "Whoop, whoop." The two started to stare at me as I was having my happy party. Once I realized that they were staring I stopped. "Sorry about that." I said sheepishly. "Okay Damion your turn." He looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. "Don't worry you wont have the same thing happen to you." He slowly walked through the gate. "See what did I tell you." I didn't know that James had gotten up until he was about to try and go through the gates again. 'James don't." I spoke too late. He was yet again flown into the air. "I told you so." I said shaking my head while leading him a hand. "Stay here we should be back soon. And what ever you do don't try to go through the gates again. Come on Damion." We walked up to the top of a hill to see four grave stones. The first two said Amy O'Conner and Will Morgan. The other two said Cassandra O'Conner and Conner.

"Damion met my family." I started. "My mother's name was Amy O'Conner while my father's name was Will Morgan."

"But that would mean." Damion started to say.

"It would mean that both of the powers of water and fire are under my control. The two bloodlines now reside in me. A stupid burden if you ask me, but hey not like I have magical genetic powers.

"Ryan."

"Yea Damion."

"You do have magical genetic powers." I glared at him.

"You know what I mean." 'Weasel haired vampire' I thought.

"Okay, but why are we here."

"Only those of similar blood may pass or one truly meant for fire, water, earth, or air."

"What does that mean."

"That means that only a soul mate of one of the holder of the powers or some one who has family buried here may pass the first gate. And only similar blood can pass the second gate." I watched as it dawned on him.

"I was the child's father." I nodded my head.

"Yes you are their father."

"Their?" He asked in confusion.

"Twins." I said with a smile.

"But there is only one grave?" Damion asked.


	8. Honesty The end

Part 7

Honesty

_Memo: I everyone and Happy Halloween. I want to thank everyone who has read and review this story. Even though this series was kind of short I gained a lot of information about my writing technique and what I'm comfortable with. So I hope you all enjoy the final installment of Blood Drop_

Two weeks later all of us, who included Pandora, James, Kate, Damion, Tomas, and myself, were waiting for the arrival of Katharine. I, myself, was in the library when James came in.

"Ryan." I looked up from my book and turned to face him. Ever since James has found out that Damion was the father of Cassandra's children he seemed to let some, or at lest most of his past go.

"What's up grumpy." Even though he has let some of his past go he is still an arrogant jackass.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"And I didn't listen. SO what do you want?"

"I'm he fool." Was all he said.

"Well that's nothing new; however, is every thing okay?" Even though James has his problem he is till very loyal and kind. He just wouldn't ever admit it.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" I watched as he rubbed his head. I got up and walked over to him. I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

"James what ever it is you can tell me. I promise that I don't bite." When I moved my hand away I managed to prick my finger on some unknown object. "Owe." I said looking at my hand. I pouted like a four-year old.

"Let me see it." I lifted my hand and saw that he paled.

"James are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't eaten in a while." I shrugged my shoulder and was about to lick the blood away when James beat me to it.

"Okay that wasn't weird at all." I said. James grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to pay attention to him.

"Ryan just let me say what I came her to say to you."

"All right." I got the feeling that this was important to him.

"I'm sorry. I know that you had nothing to do with the events that happen in the past. I shouldn't have taken my issues out on you just because you look like Cassandra. So I'm sorry." I just looked at him. Then I did what I have wanted to do since he licked the blood away from my finger. I kissed him. I closed my eyes and relished in the fact my lips were against his. After a few minutes I broke away from him.

"I shouldn't have done that for so many reasons." I turned around and grabbed the book I had been reading and ran straight into Andrew. "Holy marshmellows." I screamed when I saw him. "You scared the living day lights out of me." I heard him chuckle at my discomfort. However when he stopped I saw a seriousness to him that I have only seen once before. He had seen me kiss James. My eyes widen and I tried to run. But he managed to catch my arm before I got far.

"James is there a place were Ryan and I could talk with out inturptions." I tried to struggle, but he was just too strong.

"You can use your old room. No one ever goes in there." I saw that James moved away from the doorway so we could get through.

"Please don't leave me alone with him." I yelled, but my words were ignored. As I was dragged though the house I screamed and begged for some one to help me. However I was sure that James or Andrew had said something to the rest of the house because no one can to help me. And I was defiantly loud enough were I was sure to be heard. How could I not be? I was screaming at the top of my lungs. "Damn it Andrew let me go." I finaly said when I gave up fighting him.

"No, we need to talk." He pushed my into a room, shut the door, and locked it. I walked over to the window and leaned against the wall. "Do you now why James and I don't get along?"

"No." I said Surprised. This wasn't the conversation that I thought we were going to have.

"Three hundred years before Cassandra James fell in love with a young girl. Actually we both did. However I had asked her to choose between the two of us. She chose James, and it left me heart broken. She saw this and killed her self for it. James has never forgiven me for it, nor have I forgiven myself."

"Why are you telling me this now and not when you told me you loved me." I said close to tears. This is why I didn't want to talk to him. I loved him so much that it scared me when he told me he loved me.

"When you kissed James did you feel anything/" I squeezed my eyes shut and didn't answer him. "Ryan damn it, answer me." He yelled. He pulled me close, I opened my eyes, and he hugged me. "Please answer me." It sounded as if he was close to tears.

"You want to know the truth. Yea I did feel something. I felt regret. It was something that I shouldn't have done, but I can't take it back."

"So you don't love him."

"God no. But that doesn't change anything." I heard him sigh.

"Ryan."

"Andrew please don't push this any further."

"I'm going to because I love you."

"Please don't say that." I said in a whisper.

"You tell me why and I'll stop."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't." he suddenly grabbed and forced me towards him. He made me look at him in the eye.

"Yes you can."

"Fine you want to know. Every single person I have every truly cared about is gone. And damn it whenever you say that you love me it takes everything I have not to say it back. Why do you even think I kissed James in the first place? It was to see if I could ever stop caring about you." When I took a break to breathe I never got to finish because he grabbed the back of my head and drew me into a kiss. When he pulled away I was more breathless than I was before.

"Ryan I promise you I wont die any time soon."

"You don't know that."

"We will have many happy years together. I can promise that I will always be there for you."

"Andrew."

"No buts." He kissed me again. "I'm never letting you go." He kissed me again and pushed me against the wall. He lowered his head to my collarbone and started to nip and suck on my sensitive skin. I moaned at the pleasure that it brought me. When he used his fang I ran my hands through his silky hair. I felt a droplet of blood run down my neck to the edge of my breast when Andrew licked it away. "Always and forever." He kissed me harder and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He threw me on the bed and even before I stopped bouncing he was on top of me. With in seconds our cloths were off. When he kissed me when the last piece of clothing was off I felt a rush of emotions that I had been trying to put off for years. Andrew started traveling lower down my body starting with my mouth the to my collarbone until he got to my breast. I felt him roll my nipple I his mouth.

"Hmmm." I moaned. It felt so good. He did the same thing to the other breast. I was so busy focousing on what he was doing to my breast I was surprised when I felt him thrust into me. Once he let me get use to his size he pulled out and thrust into me again. Once he found a rhythm I pulled my hips up to met him. He changed postions and found my g-spot. "Faster." I screamed as he kept hitting the spot. When I finally came he had yet to it his climax. I had come twice when he finally did. I curled up next to him and snuggled into his chest. I heard commotion down stairs, as Katharine O'Conner a girl who lived in a dimension were six months here was fourteen years for her. She was also Damion's daughter. "Andrew."

"Yea."

"I love you too." I didn't know what the world had in store for me, but I did know that whatever it is Andrew and I could handle it together.


End file.
